Meaning
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Putera Vinsmoke masihlah manusia dan ketertarikan akan hal yang belum terekspos kini membuatnya semakin gencar untuk mencari tahu—setidaknya itulah sebab mengapa ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi gadis chef yang sempat dihajarnya/After WCI arc/NijiCose/T for complexity(?)


**Meaning**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-_sensei_**

**Rate: T (for complex explanation)**

_**Warn: May rating change in future**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Saat itu malam di Germa yang bergerak, langitnya cerah dan bulan purnama menerangi lautan bak dua langit yang berada di posisi atas dan bawah. Walau indah namun pemandangan itu nyatanya jarang dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang, namun gadis chef yang melayani keluarga Vinsmoke itu adalah sebagian kecil orang yang rela menikmati indahnya laut malam di dalam kastil Germa.

Bagaimana pun juga para pelayan tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari kastil di malam hari dan itulah peraturan yang ditetapkan. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi menuju dapur kerajaan dan menikmati iluminasi cahaya bulan dari balik jendela besar.

_KRIEET—_

Cosette terkejut kala suara pintu memenuhi ruangan namun tidak sampai di situ, jantungnya kembali dikagetkan dengan sosok yang menjadi pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut—

"T-tuan Niji.." ucapnya kemudian tertunduk.

Tanpa membalas, Niji berlalu menuju ruang penyimpanan minuman keras. Mengambil minuman favoritnya, _scotch_. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan menghampiri Cosette yang masih belum berani menatapnya.

"Oi, kau masih hidup, Cosette?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan, sembari memberikan botol tersebut pada gadis yang masih gugup menghadap tuannya.

"Uh.. Maafkan saya," ucapnya kemudian menarik laci dan meraih pembuka tutup botol, ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hahaha, lihat dirimu, kau sudah pulih kembali, bukan begitu?" Cosette masih tetap terdiam sembari menyibukkan diri dengan membuka botol scotch, berusaha untuk tidak terganggu.

Hanya ada suara decitan busa yang nyaring dalam satu ruangan.

Niji mendecih, ia tidak suka dengan kesunyian.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu.. bukankah ruam merah dan benjolan cocok dengan wajahmu, hmm? Wajah manis yang mungkin saja dapat meraih hati putra ketiga Vinsmoke, apa benar begitu?" Cosette sempat tertegun ketika ia selesai membuka penutup botol dan segera memberikannya pada tuannya.

"Apa maksudmu memberikanku ini langsung kepadaku, apa begitu etikamu terhadap pangeran Germa?!" Suara Niji yang lantang membuat Cosette terpejam dan bergetar. Keberanian dan rasa amarah seketika menciut ketika suara Niji menaik, selalu.

"Lihat aku, tukang masak," ucap Niji, kini intonasinya mulai menurun.

Aura intimidasi Niji dapat dirasakan oleh Cosette, ia tahu jika kini tuannya berdiri tegap di hadapannya dan mulai menangkup dagunya untuk meminta kontak mata, ah tetap saja tuan birunya yang memakai goggle sebagai _trademark_nya tak dapat membuat Cosette tahu apa yang ekspresi sebenarnya ia perlihatkan, selain dari bibir dan kerutan keningnya.

Niji menyeringai.

"Terserahlah, cepat sajikan aku _scotch_ ini lagi, aku ingin tahu sesuatu darimu," ucapnya sembari mendorong botol _scotch_ pada Cosette yang kini sudah terlepas dari tangkupannya. Gadis malang itu segera menjauh dan berlari mencari gelas dengan tiga es batu untuk kembali disajikan pada tuannya.

Ketika ia kembali, Niji menaikkan alis kritingnya.

"Mana punyamu?"

"Eh? S-saya sedang tidak i—"

"Cepat ambil gelas dan esmu, cewek," Cosette merengut dalam diam dan kembali dengan gelas dan es di dalamnya.

Minuman keras itu segera dituangkannya ke dalam gelas Cosette dan dirinya.

Niji tak mengatakan apapun selain mencium bau khas dari minuman favoritnya dan kemudian meneguknya perlahan, diikuti dengan Cosette yang ragu-ragu.

"_Fufu_, aneh, jarang sekali aku minum bersama seorang pelayan," ucapnya sembari bersandar di atas _counter _dan Cosette yang mamasih menggenggam gelas dengan kedua tangannya, berdiri, di hadapan tuannya.

"Hei Cosette, jelaskan padaku bagaimana rasanya dihantam, Hmm? Karena aku tidak mengerti rasanya punya kulit sehalus ini," ucap Niji sembari mencubit pipi berbintik Cosette yang diikuti dengan lenguhan kecil darinya.

Benar, tuannya tidak mengerti rasa sakit sebenarnya karena modifikasi yang dilakukan oleh sang raja Germa. Kulitnya sekeras cangkang _crustacea_ dan tubuhnya bersuhu rendah, Cosette bahkan tak percaya dengan keberadaan macam salah satu tuannya ini.

"Apa anda tidak tahu rasanya sakit?" Tanyanya sembari memegang gelasnya, sedikit bergetar.

"..Sakit saja?"

"Bukan hanya di luar tapi di dalam sini, dimana ketika anda menanamkan rasa trauma kepada saya.."

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," tentu saja manusia 'senjata' sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh manusia biasa seperti Cosette. Empati, rasa takut, sakit, dan kelembutan kulit adalah konsep yang sangat mendasar namun tak pernah sepenuhnya dirasakan oleh mereka.

Rasa? Apa itu rasa?

Cosette menatap segelas _scotch_nya dengan sendu.

"Tuan Niji, hampir semua manusia memiliki perasaan," Cosette diam-diam mencuri pandangan, melihat ke arah Niji, pria itu hanya terdiam, seakan tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Baik itu perasaan seperti ketika disentuh secara fisik mau pun emosi."

"Contohnya?" Tanya Niji, seperti seorang murid yang penasaran akan konsep yang baru dipelajarinya.

"Contohnya.. adalah perasaan saya ketika anda memukul saya, tapi di sana saya merasakan keduanya, fisik dan mental. Secara fisik saya merasakan sakit yang menimbulkan luka dan lebam di sekujur wajah saya," perlahan tangan kurus itu membelai wajah yang sekiranya masih terasa sakit karena tonjokan tuannya,"..dan di lain sisi secara mental saya merasa sangat takut dengan kehadiran anda pasca kejadian itu," Cosette masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani melihat Niji.

"Itu bukan salahku, Sanji melaku.." Cosette mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Niji dengan kerutan di antara keningnya, tanpa hal yang mendasar, ucapan lelaki itu terhenti dan ia hanya bisa menatap reaksi Cosette.

"Tentu saja anda hanya akan menyanggah saya dengan perkataan macam itu, saya hanyalah sebagian kecil dari Germa yang tidak ada artinya," Cosette tersenyum kecut sembari masih menatap tuannya.

Senyap di antara keduanya.

...

Bisa-bisanya situasi itu menjadi canggung dengan telat.

"Maafkan saya, saya terbawa emosi," Cosette memalingkan mukanya.

Niji hanya menampakkan muka datar dan kemudian meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Tampak tak tertarik namun tetap diam mendengarkan. Cosette di lain sisi mulai merasa panas dalam tubuhnya, dikarenakan efek alkohol dengan kadar yang cukup tinggi, namun setidaknya ia masih mampu berdiri.

"Perlu anda ingat bahwa melampiaskan perasaan, uhmm.. emosi adalah dengan memiliki pengalaman yang membuat anda tergugah atau pun tak dapat dilupakan, sehingga ada sesuatu yang dapat anda lepaskan dari dalam diri anda."

Niji terkekeh dan mulai menghampiri Cosette—seketika gadis itu membelalakkan mata, terkejut walau kecepatan dan jarak dari tuannya sangatlah lambat dan dekat.

Cosette melenguh dan kembali mengingat kejadian terakhir kali ia bersama dengan Niji.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya, yang hanya dijawab dengan senggukan Cosette.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin ini bisa dijadikan contoh dengan apa yang kau jelaskan sebelumnya, bukan, Cosette?"

Mendadak, tangan yang sebelumnya menghajar wajah manis chef itu, menyentuh pipi Cosette dengan ibu jarinya membelai kulit Cosette yang dirasanya berbeda dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begini berarti perasaan secara fisik, 'kan?" Cosette terkejut dan diikuti dengan lepasnya tangan Niji dari pipinya.

"Hei, mungkin setelah ini kau bisa memberitahuku tentang pengaplikasiannya dalam waktu dekat," Niji menyeringai nakal sembari menuangkan botol _scotch_ kembali ke gelas dengan esnya. Cosette kebingungan.

"Kenapa.. saya?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan penjelasanmu sebelumnya, bodoh," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Selama aku bersekolah, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran macam ini. Oh, tentu saja, ini bukan tawaran," Niji meneguk minumannya dengan sekali sampai habis dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengarahkan gelas pada Cosette, "ini **perintah**, kau mengerti?" Ia menarik kembali gelasnya, meninggalkan Cosette yang masih terkejut.

Dalam beberapa detik, pernapasan Cosette sempat terjeda, namun untunglah ia bisa menyadarkan kembali dirinya.

Bagaimana pun juga pekerjaannya adalah untuk melayani Germa, satu konsekuensi yang diterimanya karena telah berani menginjakkan kaki di atas teritori Vinsmoke.

"..Saya paham," Cosette tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat.."

"Haah?!" Erang Niji dengan nada tingginya, Cosette tahu ia cukup keterlaluan, namun setidaknya ia memiliki satu tujuan untuk memanfaatkan kondisi ini.

"..I-ini salah satu dari apa yang akan saya ajarkan—meminta maaf," Cosette memberanikan diri untuk menatap Niji setelah sebelumnya sempat terpejam karena nada tinggi Niji.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"..Maaf karena anda telah membuat saya babak belur, tuan.." Niji hanya diam..

"Pfft.." kemudian menahan tawanya. Membuat Cosette menyerngitkan keningnya, tak suka.

"Fufu, maaf," Cosette menggeleng.

_Yang benar saja_, pikir Cosette. Walau bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa menolak _perintah_ seorang Vinsmoke. Cosette, gadis chef yang pernah dihajar Niji kini akan menjadi pembimbingnya dalam mengeksplorasi apa yang sekiranya hilang dari dirinya—

Emosi.

Ya, tampaknya seperti hal yang remeh—tapi sangat penting.

Cosette bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa tuannya ini memiliki ketertarikan yang sangat mendadak dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh manusia biasa, walau begitu di lain sisi Cosette penasaran dengan perkembangan Niji di masa datang—

atau yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang sebagai perkembangan hubungan mereka..

**TBC**—

* * *

Makasih udah mampir! Ya, ampun sumpah ini datar banget, tapi ya udahlah—eee  
Kalo ada salah boleh kasih saya kritik atau saran karena kayaknya skill menulis saya sedikitnya ngilang/gimana


End file.
